Sonic X: The Shadow Snow
Sonic X: The Shadow Snow is 2008 animated feature film of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and based onto the original hit TV anime series Sonic X (2003-2006) of the ''Sonic X'' film series, the sequel to Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and may originally based on the video games Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. The movie was released in theaters on August 29, 2008. The film featured Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat and Cheese, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Dr. Eggman as well: Babylon Rogues. The film opened a critical failure, but a Labor Day weekend success, when it made the biggest of all-time, and the biggest foreign opening for an animated film of all-time. It is currently the 10th highest-grossing film worldwide of 2008, grossing more than $430 million. The film follows by two more films; Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, released on October 2, 2009, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, due on June 4, 2010. Plot Raven Radix became undead creates off the breeze of phoenix using his powers to releases a creature named "The Shadow Snow". Meanwhile arrival of Babylon Rogues, Jet, Wave and Storm. Jet starts racing against Sonic, which has starts cheating by Wave, for the last time she cheated on exploding his gear. Meanwhile arrive of Jet, Wave and Storm as to Jet wanting to race against Sonic and friends Tails and Knuckles. Meanwhile, the both start heading by saving the world, by trio making a help as a team by Eggman's robots in the future. Meanwhile, Raven Radix starts a attack by in the different states later. Later, Jet, Wave and Storm has appears when they start a racing in the future. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles with Jet, Wave and Storm were taken 6000 years away from Station Square, after Raven as "The Shadow Snow" got rid of them. Shadow starts day dreaming, which he wouldn't remember who is he. Meanwhile, Shadow caught in a nightmare by Raven Radix's return, has been trapped with Raven and a return of Black Doom. Shadow let him to became a trick, he was only the one that would be dying on a planet of Space Colony Ark. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge got caught a travel with Sonic and others in the future trap 100 years ago. Amy, Cream and Big has also went on at a carnival. Meanwhile, Raven has trapped them in the future by 100 years with Sonic and others. Amy starts day dreaming of Sonic saving her from danger. Later, Dr. Eggman was invited. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, Storm, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Big has pass which Raven has transform into "The Shadow Snow", which caught a lesson, Raven has returned from the dead 2 years ago, and 50 years after Maria's death and 6000 years ago after Raven was born. Raven battles with them and has disappeared back in Station Square, to destroy the world. While Raven returns, he has frozen the whole world and Station Square, which left with the friends, includes Doctor Eggman, became angry of Raven has return. He begins unleashing his E-Series Robots to defeat him, which Raven as "The Shadow Snow" defeats them all. GUN starts helping saving the world by Raven, till they all have been frozen by him. Silver enters a line, which finding Sonic to get revenge to protect the planet for him. Team Chaotix and the rest of Eggman's robots make a help to save the world, which Jet provided helping with them and his Babylon Rogues, as The Shadow Snow is about to destroy The Babylon Garden and Station Square. Meanwhile, they were trick to quickly head back but running around circle of snow to head back in the future as a trick by Raven actual went one time, and let the to take a break. As Tails and Cosmo nearly shares their kiss, until Cosmo has been kidnapped. Meanwhile, the gang must finish going around the circle to head back to their home place to rescue station square and rescue Cosmo. Later, Raven Radix as The Shadow Snow traps them, as Shadow sneaks onto him and grabs a Chaos Emerald allowing them to head back to Station Square. Meanwhile, battle Super Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Silver after Raven as him as Raven as The Shadow Snow has frozen all of their friends. To provided a battle, Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Silver help together as they defeat Raven The Shadow Snow once and for all. After the battle, Tails and Cosmo has shared their first kiss. After it ended, Jet, Wave and Storm the Babylon Rogues has start leaving back to their Babylon Garden. After a battle, Tails and Cosmo starts off with their first kiss as the sparks begins to fly, and Amy wanting Sonic to have their kiss. After the Battle, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles starts a battle boarding to save the world because they are heroes, meanwhile, Jet, Wave and Storm returns with them Jet want to challenge Sonic racing again. Sonic and Jet zooms continuing racing to an start finish. Voice Cast *Jason Griffith as :Sonic the Hedgehog :Shadow the Hedgehog :Silver the Hedgehog *Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat *Rebecca Honig as Cream the Rabbit *Jack Quevas as Cheese the Chao *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman *David Wills as Raven Radix/Espio *Bella Hudson as Tikal the Echidna/Woman/Maria Robotnik *Carter Cathcart as Victor *Amy Birnbaum as Charmy/Cosmo *Marc Thompson as G.U.N./Gun Officers *Andrew Rannells as Bocoe and Decoe/Bokkun Casting Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig reprises for the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog in 2006 from the first film which begin animation production with Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix. Griffith plays as two role for Sonic and his enemy twin Shadow. Palant plays as the voice of Sonic's pal, Tails. Green plays as also for Sonic's pal, Knuckles. Ortiz returned as the role of Sonic's girlfriend, Amy and allies Rouge by Delaney, Cream by Handler and his other enemy, Eggman played by Pollock. The supporting characters were starring Bella Hudson, Marc Thompson, Alexandra Williams, David Wills, Carter Cathcart and Amy Birnbaum. Hudson play as the role for Tikal, Maria and Woman. The Chaotix were voice by Wills, Cathcart and Birnbaum. Also Griffith, Green and Hudson played as the Babylon Rogues from two games Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Production Development After completing Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and finished series finale of Sonic X, The production of Sonic X: The Shadow Snow, begins on September 2007 in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed begins on December 11, 2007 which belongs with the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the first OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) to feature length Sonic X film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007). A set while shooting places in the city. Raven Radix has returned undead after 2 years. David Wills reprises the role of him and also Espio, which he appears by the video games including Sonic Heroes. Animation Filming animation begins no September 3, 2007 with the Sitch of Raven Radix heads into North Pole, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, The Shadow Snow, much powerful creature that was covered in snow, not like any polar bears. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles which they were in the racing clothes as seen in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, within the Babylon Rogues, Jet, Wave and Storm which appears in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Filming warped by September 3, 2007, as completing animation for 2 hours. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $100 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in North Pole including Station Square. Release :Main article: Sonic X: The Shadow Snow (soundtrack) A soundtrack was released on August 26, 2008. Which it features the same songs from video game lucky from anime. Happy Meal of McDonald's were released the action figures on August 9, 2008. The toys features, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Dr. Eggman and Cream. Release is buying all of these 8 action figures, once did from 2007 film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix. A first teaser was released on December 18, 2007 on a official website. The film release on the summer of August 29, 2008. The film has been made off about an language. The film is once again rated "PG" of action/adventure, violence and language. A video game has been earn a E of fantasy violence and Brief language, similar by Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) by ESRB. Sonic X: The Shadow Snow' was completed set that a motion picture in the film was Rated PG in the United States, United Kingdom and Japan. And most in the sates giving were rated G. DVD Sonic X: The Shadow Snow was released on a single-disc and two-disc strong animation special edition on December 23, 2008. Within, it will be only released on a single of a HD to the Blue-ray disc everywhere. The film brought $79,286,633 of the date. Reaction Critical reception The critics for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow positive rated for 33% when rated on Rotten Tomatoes between 100 reviewers. The viewer bad show of grade B-, as possibly reaches to be calling it "Best" and "Famous", the most outrangous animated film of the year. Rumors and fans calls the movie "Great", when they didn't seen the screen of Tails and Cosmo; for a moment start the kiss for the first time. Box office Sonic X: The Shadow Snow has first earns $14,200,000 on an opening day, totaling to $30,505,402 on it's opening weekend in 3,598 theaters at #1 in the box office, the biggest Labor Day weekend of all-time, till the record is broken by 2009 film A BFF With Ghost Imagination. By that day, it also grossed $66,000,000 from an foreign, reaching $96 million worldwide on an opening, the biggest opening forigen ever for an animated film. On it's second week of relese, it is also #1 with $17 million. The North American box office gross a total of $140,302,090, and $295,200,100 for everywhere else. Sonic X: The Shadow Snow made a total of $435,502,190 worldwide, making it the lowest-grossing film into the franchise. Sequel For a sequel, 20th Century Fox announced on November 26, 2008, a title Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is released in theaters on October 2, 2009. The cast members of the characters were begin to reprises their roles for this third film. On October 24, 2009, it announced for a fourth movie Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to release on August 27, 2010. References #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Video game release Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ a b c Sonic Team. Sonic's official character profile. Sega of Japan. Retrieved on 2006-04-12. #^ His age is given as 15 in Sega Japan's 1 Sonic profile and other recent sources such as the English language instruction manual for Sonic Heroes. Older products such as Sonic Jam and certain issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic previously stated that he is 16 years old. Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Kent, Steven. "Chapter 23", The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World. Roseville, California: Prima Publishing, 428. ISBN 0-7615-3643-4. “the "t" in Sonic the Hedgehog is capitalized. Sega marketing wizard Al Nilsen had the "the" registered as Sonic's middle name.” #^ a b c Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Interview with Mike Pollock on Wha-chow, an online radio show at Fireball20xl.com #^ Burton, Richard (1993), "It's Sonic the Hedgehog on TV!", Sonic the Poster Mag #(no. 1),